In a crystalline structure with several unit cells, dipoles are often randomly oriented. If the dipoles are randomly oriented in the crystalline structure of a piezoelectric or ferroelectric material, the piezoelectric effect exhibited by the piezoelectric or ferroelectric material will be negligible. To align the dipoles of a crystallized piezoelectric or ferroelectric material, the crystallized piezoelectric or ferroelectric material may be subjected to a process called poling so that the dipoles are oriented in a desired direction.